


At Their Service

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Trefoil Knot [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Mary, Dom!Sherlock, Multi, PWP, Sub!John, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Mary and Sherlock both dom John and Mary convinces John to let Sherlock fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Their Service

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Category_5_Sex_Hurricane_Fest_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Category_5_Sex_Hurricane_Fest_2015) collection. 



The blue rope harness was an elegant solution. Other positions they had tried had put too much pressure on John's bad shoulder. This however provided the combination of beauty and practicality. Mary had been the one to suggest it. Sherlock had been the one to design the unique pattern.

The blue roped played across John's chest in an intricate diamond pattern that was repeated down the length of his arms. No matter how hard he might struggle, his arms were held effectively in place with little to no strain on his shoulder. The best part, Sherlock thought, were the many handles the harness provided for manhandling the doctor. Mary quite agreed.

John's chest was heaving as he fought to regain his breath. His lovers had used him hard and were showing signs of dragging his torment out longer yet. Sherlock had skilfully used his elegant hands to bring John to the brink of orgasm repeatedly while the doctor had pleasured his wife with his skilled mouth. John could only take time's measure by counting the number of Mary's orgasms. She had only achieved three before his jaw had given out. Unfortunately she had wanted four.

A long discussion had transpired between his doms as to the suitable punishment. In the end, Sherlock had delivered five strikes with a relatively forgiving cane. It had hurt like hell. When the detective finished, Mary had used her hand to deliver ten smacks over his growing welts. John's arse was dancing beneath her hands before she was done. That was deemed unacceptable.

He was going out of his mind at this point. The pull of the nipple clamps was driving him mad as was his now painful erection. The idea of further punishment rather than release was actually drawing tears from his eyes. Mary was the first to notice.

Mary leant down to wipe the tears from John’s face. “Oh, Sherlock, dear. Our John is crying. Help me turn him over.” Together, the rolled the doctor onto his back, the fabric of the sheets irritating his aching arse.

“He’s been such a bad boy today.” Mary looked up to meet Sherlock’s gaze. “What shall we do with him dear?”

Sherlock smiled wickedly. “Isn’t it about time for you to have something to eat, Mary? We could leave John here and have a lovely discussion over Indian about how to improve our John’s behaviour.” As he spoke, the detective ran an elegant finger up the length of John’s throbbing cock. He couldn’t help himself, John let out a low moaning cry of “Please, no.”

Mary laughed at her husband’s reaction, “Oh, don’t encourage him, dear. But I do have an idea.” John didn’t like the look that had come over her face. She leaned in close to breathe against her husband’s neck. “We can leave you here, untouched, for hours or…” she placed a kiss on his neck, “you can give me a present. It’s something that I very definitely want.”

John’s breathing came rapidly again at the anticipation. He had no idea what she would ask. Mary had pushed him so far beyond what he had ever dreamed he could take that he couldn’t imagine anything new, but he knew that she was creative and it drove a spike of fear and arousal through him.

“Would you like to know what I want, love?” Her voice had gone silkily dangerous.

John nodded then managed a “Yes Ma’am.”

Sherlock looked on, curious what Mary would say. When she spoke, the detective’s pupils dilated with desire. “I want you to let Sherlock fuck you my gorgeous man.”

John’s eyes went wide and his breath hitched. For a moment his mind stopped processing. When it kicked in again, his mind vacillated between two thoughts: 1) suffer alone, untouched, with no release or 2) let Sherlock fuck him. **Christ.** He had known that it would come to this at some point but he hadn’t expected it so soon. John thought that he had months before he had to make this decision. He didn’t think that he was ready for this, but his cock hurt so badly. He simply had to have release and soon. He groaned loudly then looked into Mary’s eyes and said simply “Yes.”

Mary laughed. “Don’t tell me, love. You need to _ask_ politely. And the person that you need to ask is Sherlock.” She kissed him fully on the mouth this time. “You had better make it good, love.”

Shifting his gaze nervously to the detective’s face, John asked, “Please, Sherlock, please will you fuck me.” The brunette was simply staring at him so the doctor upped his plea. “Oh God, _please_ , Sherlock. I need you to fuck me. If you don’t, I won’t be able to stand it. Please. _Please_. Fuck. Me. Sherlock.”

Now, the detective was smiling broadly. “Oh, John. I will most certainly _fuck_ you. It will be my delight.”

Moving to the head of the bed, Mary sat cross-legged. Sherlock shifted John so that his neck rested on her crossed ankles. “Don’t look at me, love. I want to you keep your eyes on Sherlock the entire time.” Mary stroked her hands across her husband’s forehead as she spoke.

Sherlock captured John’s eyes with his own as he crawled between the doctor’s legs and spread them wide. Without breaking eye contact, he caught the bottle of lube that Mary tossed to him. The detective wasn’t oblivious to John’s wide eyes and laboured breathing. He would make sure that the doctor was relaxed before he penetrated him, after all, Sherlock wanted John to find this an enjoyable experience.

Using his elegant hands, the detective began massaging the doctor’s arse cheeks. They were tense but slowly relaxed under Sherlock’s ministrations. Working one-handed, the detective, flipped the top on the lube and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. Still massaging John’s arse, he gently probed at John’s hole. All the progress that Sherlock had made in relaxing the other man was instantly undone. “Relax, John. I’ll take care of you.” There was a marginal relaxing of muscles, but not nearly enough.

For her part, Mary continued stroking John’s forehead and watched his face intently.

Placing his left hand on John’s abdomen, Sherlock continued to gently circle the doctor’s hole. He used infinite patience waiting until John’s muscles relaxed of their own accord and pulled his finger into the hole. John let out a small gasp. Though it was just the merest tip of his finger, Sherlock paused to allow John to adjust to the feel. Soon enough, the detective began moving his finger with a steady thrusting motion. The doctor’s hips lifted slightly as the slight stretching and burning sensation provided a surprising thrill.

“Easy, love.” Mary voice whispered into John’s ear as she soothed his shoulders in his hand. She was finding his reactions to be fascination.

The gaze between the two men had grown heated as Sherlock fucked John with a single finger. Seeing the effect that he was having, the detective added a second finger alongside the first and stretched the doctor’s hole a bit further. The blue of John’s eyes seemed to deepen in intensity and he let out a groan. The detective shifted his fingers deeper and found that bundle of nerves, stroking over it lightly. John’s entire body spasmed. “Fuck, Sherlock. Just, Fuck!” The detective smirked at the reaction that he had pulled from the doctor’s body. For a fleeting moment, Sherlock glanced up and caught the smile on Mary’s face but he quickly directed his eyes back to John.

Sherlock added a third finger and continued his methodical thrusts into John’s body. The other man was coming undone. It was amazing to watch and the detective drew it out just so that he could see the play of expressions across John’s face. Finally, the waiting was too much and Sherlock withdrew his fingers. John let out a gasp at the empty sensation and Mary gave a little laugh in response.

Without waiting longer, Sherlock slicked his cock with lube, aligned himself with John’s hole and slid home. He felt the doctor shudder beneath him as the detective relished the play of muscles clenching around his length. The sounds that John was making urged Sherlock to motion and he began to thrust deeply into the doctor.

John became lost to the sensations that were rippling through his body. Sherlock hit his prostate with every stroke and was driving the doctor toward sheer madness as his nerves were lit with fire. Vaguely, John was aware of Mary holding his head steady as he begged for more, for relief. He was beyond knowing what he needed. At last, John felt long fingers take his cock in hand and with a few long strokes, his body was tipped over the edge into release.

Sherlock’s semen filled John as the doctor called out the detective’s name in ecstasy. It was a union of shivering flesh in orgasmic release. Their eyes were locked on each other throughout the entire body wrecking process and beyond. When their orgasms were complete, Sherlock allowed himself to collapse on the bed next to John.

The only words heard were Mary’s. “That was fucking amazing to watch.” She shook her head. “My boys.” She coaxed John into a sitting position. Once that was achieved, Mary pulled an end of the blue rope and the body harness unravelled, freeing John to move at last.

John was blissed out. “Christ. That was incredible.” He wondered why he had waited so long.

“Budge up boys,” Mary coaxed as she scooted back into her husband. The three lay together, John spooned between them, Sherlock in back, Mary in front.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.


End file.
